Miami Brings the Heat For Real
by jessi0129
Summary: Bruce is on a trip when he gets a text from Tony.
1. Chapter 1

As he walked into his hotel room, his phone began to scream "Shoot to Thrill".

Throwing his bags to the floor, Bruce flopped on the bed like a teenage girl. Smirking at what the text he read.

"Bruucie. When are you coming back to me? :("

He immediately replied back.

"Tony, I've only been gone seven hours. I'll be back on Thursday."

Hitting send Bruce got up and walked to the bathroom.

While brushing his teeth he got a reply back.

"Ugh, Thors-day? That's too far away."

After reading the message Bruce looked up at the mirror, noticing how goofy he looked with his toothbrush still in his mouth and a face splitting grin covered in foam.

"I know baby. But, I'll be home soon. I miss you so much."

After Bruce finished brushing and washing his face he headed to bed, hoping to get a little reading done.

As he slid into bed his phone hollered at him again. Before, reading the message he quickly turned his phone to vibrate. Trying to avoid hearing the god awful song Tony had chosen for his ringtone.

"I miss you too babe."

Reply.

"You better. Guess what."

Buzz.

"What?"

Reply.

"I'm naked in this big hotel room all alone right now..."

Hmm. Let's see where this will go, Bruce thought.

"Oh, god Bruce. Don't do this to me."

Reply.

"Mmm, I just wish you were here so I could suck your big throbbing cock."

Bruce smirked to himself as he hit send. He knew exactly how Tony would respond.

"I'm so fucking hard right now, just from you saying that. I can't believe how hot you're making me!"

Another message was received.

"Touch yourself, for me baby."

Bruce hums in approval, and starts touching himself. So much for reading. Reply.

"My cock is throbbing for you right now baby. I NEED your BIG cock inside me! Are you touching yourself?"

"Jesus, Bruce. Yes, I am."

Bruce's cock twitches in his hand just from the thought of Tony pleasuring himself. He texts back with his free hand.

"Think about me baby. Think about how I want you to make me hard. How I want to hold you, touch you and kiss you. To see your face as I excite you with my touch. To feel you nibble my neck as I explore your body and you bite me as you begin to lose control. To shudder as you take me in your mouth and suck on my hard cock, making it even harder. Making me ready to take you, or for you to take me. I want you to slide your hard cock onto my tongue before you lower yourself onto my cock and ride me till you orgasm. I want to hold you against my chest as you come back down to earth while kissing you passionately. Then I want to make love to you while looking into your eyes to share our experience wordlessly with each other. I want to cum inside you as I tell u I love you, only to have you pull me to you to kiss again."

Ten minutes passed before. Buzz.

"I'm getting on a plane. I'll be in Miami in about 3 hours."

Bruce chuckled to himself. His plan had worked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, I can't stay in bed. I'm on this trip for a reason"

"Oh, come on Bruce I flew all the way here last night just to be with you." Tony whined. "And, I only got two hours of sex."

Tony used his best puppy dog eyes, hoping it would convince his boyfriend to stay.

"No, Tony. I have to go to this conference." Bruce said, agitation edging into his tone.

"Actually, you don't." Tony sat up in bed. "You don't have to work at all; I seriously have got the money covered."

"Goodbye, Tony." Bruce hollered over his shoulder as he left the hotel room.

Hmmm…

Tony scrambled to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. 'It's my turn Banner.' He thought, with a conniving grin.

Tony waited for an half an hour, so there was no doubt that Bruce would be in the middle of his conference.

"Hey Brucey, babes. Why don't you just come back to the room?"

Tony laid back down, thrumming his chest while waiting for Bruce to reply.

Buzz. Finally.

"Tony, stop. I can't. I'll be back up later. Go make yourself useful."

Tony replied with a grin.

"Oh, baby. I alright have. Maybe, you could come help me with it."

Buzz.

"Tony, don't do this."

Tony hoped up and went to start a shower for himself. Replying to Bruce's text along the way.

"Mmm, this hot steamy shower feels so good. I'm thinking about you, baby. So naked. Soaking wet."

Tony quickly got an idea. Before sending the text he hoped into the hot shower, soaking his body and hair, and then jumping back out to take a quick pic to send with the text.

Tony hoped in the shower, and started washing.

Buzz. Thank god for water proof phones.

"You're killing me. How am I supposed to explain the erection I have, right now?"

Tony typed vigorously.

"Mm, you're hard? That's so sexy. Instead having that sexy cock inside your pants, you should have it inside me. I've already worked myself over for you. All I need now is you here with me."

Tony waited, and waited, and waited for a reply. He almost gave up and got out of the shower, before he heard the door slam open, and Bruce was climbing into the shower. Clothes still on, expect for pants that were down to his knees.

'Oh, I like this game' Tony thought, before being devoured by his angry boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want to go."

"Well, you have to." Bruce stated, pulling on his shirt. "I had to give them some reason why I just up and left the conference early."

"You couldn't have said, you were… Oh, I don't know? Getting angry!" Tony snapped.

"Hey, don't get mad at me Anthony Stark. You're the one that decided to be a child and text me when you knew I'd be in a conference." Bruce retorted. "Besides, the Hulk is a horrible excuse; do you want to lose these people as clients?"

"That's not the point." Tony rolled his eyes, while tying his shoes.

"Oh then what was it?"

"The point was to get you to come fuck me, which you did."

"Just come on." Bruce said, opening the hotel room door.

The meeting was horribly boring. Stuffy people, talking about stuffy things.

"Bruce." Tony whispered.

Bruce only reply was an intense glare that clearly stated 'Not now, Tony'

Tony huffed, and sat back in his seat. His mind began to wander to the previous night. He thought about Bruce's rough hands gripping his entire body. He thought about the low growls from Bruce that would shake him to the bone. He thought about the drag and pull of Bruce's cock inside him.

"Mr. Stark" the man at the head of the table snapped.

"Yeah." Tony shook himself out of his daydream. He immediately pulled out his phone, getting an idea.

The man continued to talk, while Tony would reply with half ass answers, and hums. Once he finally found what he wanted, he text a command for Jarvis to silence Bruce's phone. With that he sent off a video the two of them from a few weeks before.

They were in their large white bed. Tony on top of Bruce, riding him as hard as he could. Bodies glistening with sweat.

Tony smiled to himself waiting for Bruce's phone to buzz from delivery. When it finally did, Tony quickly took up a conversation with one of the men across the table.

Beside him, Bruce quickly withdrew his phone and hit the open button on the message. His breath hitched when he was immediately confronted with a zoomed in video of Tony fucking himself on his cock.

He thanked Jarvis for silencing his phone, but now he was sporting the biggest hard on of his life. He was so turned on in fact that he didn't doubt that his eyes were tinged green. 'Fucking hell, Tony.'

He continued to watch the video, unable to tear his eyes away from his boyfriends sexy, red and abused ass.

"Don't you agree, Bruce?" Tony asked, looking over to his now obviously flustered boyfriend.

"Uhhh…" Bruce drones, looking to his phone and back up again several times.

"Are you alright, Dr. Banner?" The man at the front of the room asks, he had definitely noticed the eyes. 'Shit.'

"Ummm, actually Tony and I need to go. I just got a really concerning text, and we are needed at the Avengers Tower."

Tony smirked as Bruce grabbed him by the wrist and drug him out the door.


End file.
